


where the master fell

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Series: Vagrant Story Ficbits [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words, save for if you're blind.So Prompto takes a picture for Ignis with his words.
Series: Vagrant Story Ficbits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535234
Kudos: 9





	where the master fell

**Author's Note:**

> Title lifted from Vagrant Story. Set in Ruin Verse, but you don't have to read the other stories to know what's happening here. 
> 
> Notes: discussion of canonical character death and violence.

The whisper, scraped from a raw throat, is Prompto’s gift to Ignis. Ignis has already seen, in the vision Pryna showed him so long ago. Still, he permits Prompto speak:

_Noct… He’s sitting on the throne, in his dad’s suit. The black one, with the stripes? Yeah. And his hair is so long. Kinda silvery. And—oh Iggy—it’s his dad’s sword. Right—right through his heart. It’s the only thing keeping him on the throne. You don’t think… it was his dad? No—_

_But he’s got the picture I gave him, right in his hand. The one of the four of us, at the top of Ravatogh. When his dad—when his dad—do you think Noct thought of us?_

_Be careful!_

_Gladio’s pulling the sword out—Six, all the blood... The picture! Hold on, lemme just… got it. Oh, oh Gladio. It’s okay to to cry. Just—just get him free. Please._

_Iggy—he’s lifting Noct up. Holding him in his arms. Noct looks so peaceful, like he just fell asleep in the car and Gladio’s carrying him back to camp—except for the big hole. In his chest. Shit—I’m—I’m sorry. I can’t, Ignis—I can’t._


End file.
